This River of Stars I Bequeath Unto Thee
by Naruto-Lady1
Summary: Worlds are created by the death of something else and formed from the ashes of the destruction. You cannot create something from nothing, after all. Rarely is a world formed that is stable enough to become habitable for life to grow and evolve. But sometimes… Sometimes a death and a birth occur so close together that they cannot be distinguished from one another. FFVII/Naruto/KHR


This River of Stars I Bequeath Unto Thee

(It Is The Souls of the Undying)

* * *

Author's Note: I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't… But Godsdangit! I've been bitten by another plot bunny for my Hyo and his FFVII buddies. *dies* Hopefully getting this out of my head will make it easier to write TUoTL. Anyway, this is an FFVII/Naruto/KHR crossover and probably going to be a teaser if the ideas bouncing around my head are any indication… I'm so freaking screwed... But I hope you all enjoy this plot bunny inspired madness.

Also, on 02/14/2018, my baby sister got married! I'm so, so happy for her. Her new husband is a wonderful man and I wish them both nothing but the best!

* * *

It is a well-known fact to the scientific community, inanimate objects have no soul. And therefore, neither do planets. They are just masses of earth, water, gases and what have you. At least to them, that is what planets are…

However, worlds are made up of more than just what science tells us. After all, worlds are created by the death of something else and formed from the ashes of the destruction. You cannot create something from nothing, after all. Rarely is a world formed that is stable enough to become habitable for life to grow and evolve. But sometimes… Sometimes a death and a birth occur so close together that they cannot be distinguished from one another.

It is then that a miracle occurs. A planet forming -still yet without a soul- and a river of light -in need of a bed to contain itself- collide in fiery, chaotic clash. For a time there is no sign of any change. No sign of life. But, eventually -as all things do- this changes. Slowly, the newly formed world stabilizes. It gains landmasses and water.

Finally, life begins to form, It is primitive and nothing like what will one day be, but it is a start. After all, everything must start off small. But though it is small, it is still life and it was created from stardust, a river, and a spark of heat. And that is all that is needed for life to flourish. It is here that the beginning occurs for what will one day be an epic that the world at large will never be prepared to head…

It is after one of the Earth's greatest Extinction Events and after mammals have taken over the world that they come. The First. With magic in their blood and fire in their souls, they step onto what is supposed to be virgin land -untouched by war and destruction. They can feel the natural magic of the land flowing deeply beneath their feet. But their coming heralds something far greater than they shall ever truly know.

For, in that moment, their magic touching upon its own awakens something far older than the planet itself. It's soul. Nay, it's _souls_. For all life must eventually fade and return to the river of souls from whence it came. And this river had come from a great distance to find a home to give life to.

 _Gaia is uncertain how to feel about these strange creatures that now walk her new home. But they do not cause harm and their magic and fire is close enough to her own that she chooses to let them stay. It is later that the great consciousness will come to regret not raging against these strangers._

But that is later. This is now.

Time goes on, as it always does. Millenia pass with no signs of stopping and with its passage comes change. Evolution has been marching steadily forwards and now there are new beings that inhabit the planets. Ones that resemble the life she had once carried long ago upon a different surface. The Strangers to her lands are no longer so strange. They mingle with her naturally formed people, teach them in some cases.

But something is occurring that cannot be undone. For the magic and fire in them has become part of the planet's own. And, for some reason beyond all knowledge, it is fracturing, lessening. Gaia's river bucks and heaves with the turmoil in a way it hasn't done since the death throes of her last home had started to occur. It is concerning. Especially since the protectors that Gaia had created once have not been made anew on this planet.

Then, it stabilizes for a time. Curious, Gaia can do no more than wait for souls to return to The River. Which is when everything goes wrong. Five souls tear into the Lifestream, screaming. They are not whole as they should be. A great portion of them is missing as if torn away!

These souls are inconsolable. They weep and sob, curling in on themselves and lashing out at all who dare to try to touch, try to comfort. Gaia, with utmost sorrow, drags the memories of what was done from them before sending them into a deep sleep where none can touch them. They will heal, but it is possible they will never be whole again and Gaia _rages_. The strangers have crossed a boundary that is never meant for mortals to cross.

The realm of souls is hers and they have trespassed. However, there is not much that can be done about them. Yet. But there is one thing she can do. Even if it will take her many more millennia for it to come to pass. After all, this river of souls carries heroes and heroes always appear when they are needed most.

* * *

 _The first soul she gathers is one of fire, by its very nature, destructive and cleansing. It is not the strange fire that the Strangers have introduced to her people, though the soul now carries that as well. But this is her beginning, her Knight. Her Genesis._

 _The next is her Dark Knight, her guardian of Chaos. A gentle inquiry has the being heaving out a great metaphorical sigh, but acquiescing without argument. Relief. This soul is the only one who she can trust Chaos too._

 _The third soul is one of earth, stable and constant. An Angel who fell from grace and dreamt of redemption._

 _The fourth, Gaia wavers over for some time. On one hand, this soul is just as deserving of a second chance. On the other… In the end, she chooses to send this soul of wind and ice on to its brethren. Hopefully, without the interference of JENOVA, this soul can find peace._

 _One by one, she gathers together the strongest souls. The very last soul she gathers is her Obsidian Guardian, the most brittle and yet deadliest of her Chosen. But she has ensured that he will have everything he needs to hold himself together._

 _After all, one of her own will be going with them. Her darling Green Lady whom so willingly gave her own life to save not only the Planet but all life that lived on it._

" _How could I not, Mother, when you were the reason we existed at all?"_ A vision of a daughter helping an aging mother.

 _Gaia sends the image of the mother smiling softly and hugging her child, "Darling one, I have a task for you and yours. It will be a difficult one and I cannot promise that it will not require sacrifice."_

" _Since when have we shied away from difficult tasks?"_ An image of the daughter laughing, her eyes alight with gentle humor and strength.

 _Gaia knows that, no matter what, her Chosen will find a way to make it through this task. They've all fought too hard in their last lives to ever give up easily…_

* * *

Millenia into the future, two sets of eyes meet as two people pass by each other in the small town of Namimori, eyes that are far too old for either of their youthful appearances. One pair black as an abyss -an incarnation of Chaos given human form- and the other a haunted obsidian. Curiosity flares in that abyss as sharp, yet brittle obsidian eyes flick away from his own and turn to the sky. To the clouds. Oh… Now, _this_ is interesting…

* * *

Author's Note: Oh dear gods… _What have I done_? *cries* I don't need another multichapter story on top of all of my others…. Anyway… For all you KHR fans, let me know what Flame types you think our FFVII friends should have. I already know Hyo's. So I am putting it to vote for everyone else.

We have:

Genesis-

Angeal-

Vincent-

Sephiroth-

Zack-

Aerith-

Cloud-

Cid-

Barret-

Nanaki-

Yuffie-

Reeve-

And just so you know, YES THERE WILL BE HOMOSEXUAL COUPLES IN THIS STORY! If I chose to continue this story and that bothers you, turn around and leave without commenting. But just so all you know, I will be moderating comments, so don't think for even a second that I'll expose my kind reviewer to any kind of hateful bullshit from a person that seriously needs to get a life, a hug, and some fucking therapy.

Have a nice day, everyone! :)


End file.
